mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Bon Appétit
Bon Apetit is the the 14th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is also the 1st mission that takes place in 1935. Background Don Salieri is looking forward to today because he gets to go to his favorite restaurant, Pepe's Restaurant. But he learns that his driver is out sick so he asks Tommy to drive him up. After arriving and having some food, everything becomes complicated. Walkthrough Drive to Pepe's Restaurant After the cut scene is over, climb into the Don's car and drive to Pepe's Restaurant in New Ark. Along the way, the Don speaks of Pepe saying he's a native Sicilian and a fantastic chef and whenever he wants a bite of the homeland he goes to visit him. He also goes onto say Luigi is a good cook, but Pepe is a master. Keep driving and you should arrive there where it will trigger a cut scene. Kill the Morello hit squad and protect the Don at all cost Best way to do this is to take all of the guys out in the apartment building, then take the rest of the guys out from the windows or wait for them to come to you. Also, there's a first aid kit right in the restaraunt as you're about to exit through the back, just in case you didn't see it. You'll need it for this next part, and since you automatically go into a scene when you kill the last guy, save one guy then go use the first aid kit then kill him. So you'll have pretty high health for this next part. After all this is done, a cut scene will play. In it, the Don realizes it was his bodyguard/driver Carlo who sold him out. The Don has new orders: KILL HIM. Drive to Carlo's and kill him Drive back to Little Italy to the place on the map and enter the building. Once inside follow the Don to the where he stops. Bust down the door, then go out the window and head down the stairs. Walk until you're at the last shed...Carlo is lurking by the side of the one across from you. Try to take him out then watch out for the guys that come for you after you kill Carlo. This particular mission is only difficult if you have REALLY low health, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem. After this the mission is over. Result A cut scene will play and in it you meet Sergio Morello, Don Morello's brother. He has a few of his thugs beating up a union official. They find out that Salieri is still alive, the customers at the restaurant dead, their men are dead and Carlo is dead, thereby leaving no witnesses to the crime. With the end of the cut scene, it learn that the Don's car has been added to your garage and that you have the ability to enter cars like those. See also * Link External links *Video *Video *Video Category:Missions Category:Mafia Category:Gameplay Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven